


i think i love you.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, Dating, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Museums, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Touch Telepathy, poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: It’s been about a month - a month since he decided to stay, since they welcomed him with open arms, and since he got a new hat.Jameson and Henrik go on a date.





	i think i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> my jameson is from 1905! he was glitched to the present day by anti. he can speak through telepathy if he's touching someone!

It’s been about a month - a month since he decided to stay, since they welcomed him with open arms, and since he got a new hat (it was a gift from Chase, and he wears it every day).

He’s found a relaxing pastime in watching documentaries with Jackie, the hero, catching up on all the histories he’s missed. And catching up with a new friend, as well.

It’s been a month, but venturing into the city is still new to him, and it seems today he’s been thrown into the thick of it - it’s a busy, bustling day, and he clings tightly to Henrik’s hand as they reach the museum. This one, he understands, is one of art. Henrik is already rambling happily, going on about brushstrokes and passion and history - some of it the same history he learned from the (astonishingly brightly colored) television the night before.

Over the hours, he finds that watching the doctor’s face is infinitely more interesting than the paintings, his hand warmer than the colors on the canvases, and his gray-blue eyes when he looks at Jameson freeze him in place. His face is hot, but he smiles and squeezes Henrik’s hand tighter and says no, he’s not boring him _(he could never)_ , it’s all so wonderful _(you’re wonderful)_ , he loves being out with him like this _(i love you i love you)_.

Before they reach the car he stops Henrik, leaves a kiss on his cheek, ducks into his seat and ducks his head to hide his eternal blushing, and he doesn’t see Henrik blush as well.

Henrik is talking again as he sits and digs for his keys, and he’s smiling, and Jameson’s heart sings. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhNda16zKrk)
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
